


The kids Will Be Alright, Eventually

by Andiandyandee



Series: Parental Logince Punk AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, BAMF Morality | Patton Sanders, Bullying, Fake innocent Patton, Fighting, Gen, High School, Logince Parents, Mentions of medication, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Swearing, Teen Patton, Teen Virgil, This is basically patton fighting two assholes, i love these boys, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andiandyandee/pseuds/Andiandyandee
Summary: Patton gets into a fight.(Bonus points if you know the song this fic is named after)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Parental Logince Punk AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688290
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	The kids Will Be Alright, Eventually

Patton liked to argue that despite his ‘soft’ exterior, he was probably the one out of his family members most likely to end up arrested. Sure, that was probably because his righteous sense of morality meant he could not ignore literally anything he saw that was unfair, but he was also known for having a bit of a disregard for rules he didn’t think mattered, or those that were unjust.

Patton’s fathers, Logan and Roman, did not realize this. When they considered their children, they always expected their older son, Virgil, to be the one to raise havoc. Which admittedly, was Patton’s fault. Patton was the younger of the two, taking on most of his surrogate’s features, including soft red hair and big green eyes that looked innocent no matter what he was doing. Virgil had a sharp face and white-blue eyes that always had some fire behind them. Virgil also was very protective over Patton, so he always took the fall for any shenanigans Patton got into.

It had always been like that, since they had started kindergarten. Now, in their Junior year of high school, very little has actually changed. Today, though, Patton was feeling particularly high strung. He figured he had probably missed his meds last night, but regardless, he was itching to get into a fight.

***

Patton and Virgil walked through the front doors of their high school, laughing quietly about the way their Papa had come stumbling out of his bedroom that morning in a Mountain Goats shirt with his hair standing straight up. They walked together to homeroom, the only classroom they were both in at the same time, when someone slammed his shoulder into Patton’s with a snicker. On instinct, Patton snatched the one who ran into him’s cell phone from his jean pocket and slipped it in his jacket pocket before kneeling down, as if he was hurt. The two laughed as they walked away, and Patton looked up at Virgil with an innocent look, flashing the phone to him. Virgil groaned.

“Pat, I really can’t get in trouble again this week, can we please let it go?” Patton smiled at his brother sweetly. 

“Of course, Virge. I have to go grab my homework for Bolock’s class though. Meet you in homeroom?” Virgil narrowed his eyes.

“If I’m in homeroom you will have to take the fall. You really want to risk your reputation here for some asshole?”

“Sure do! See you when they make you drive me home!” Patton said with that same innocent smile. Virgil looked like he was considering just going with Patton just to keep his brother from killing the poor kid, but he shrugged. 

“Whatever, Pat. Don’t break any bones.”

“No promises!”

***

Patton found the two guys who ran into him leaning against the locked in the athletic wing. He smiled as he walked up to them, his hands tucked into his jacket. “Hi, boys!” They looked over at him, a little confused. Patton rocked back and forth on his feet as he spoke. He knew that the cameras in this hallway didn’t have sound, so he made sure to make his face as pleasant as possible. They glared at him. “I’m going to give you thirty seconds to apologize for running into me, then I’m going to punch you in the face! What are your thoughts on that?” The two seniors glanced at each other and stepped towards Patton. 

“Is that so, princess? I’d like to see you try.” The taller of the two swung at Patton, and Patton jumped back, feigning surprise.

“Woah! Are you sure you can handle me, darlin’? I’ve been known to cause some serious damage.” Patton said this all with a fake placating gesture, as if he wasn’t expecting this to escalate. The shorter of the two landed a punch, knocking Patton’s oversized frames off his face and sending them flying across the hall. Patton wiped the blood away from his eye where the kid’s class ring had cut him and snickered. “Perfect, thank you!” The two looked at each other quickly before Patton’s fist connected with the shorter’s stomach, dropping him to the floor. Patton connected his knee with the guy’s chin as he went down, making a loud cracking noise, not unlike that of teeth breaking. The taller guy, Patton thought his name might be Tyler, grabbed Patton, spinning him around and swinging at him. Patton turned enough that the hit connected mostly with the side of his head rather than his nose, which is where the hit was aimed. “Nice shot, you should be faster, though.” Patton knew he was facing the camera, so he had a fake scared expression on his face. Possibly Tyler swung again, and Patton moved out of the line of the fist. He could hear the footsteps of teachers heading toward them, so he said loudly, “Please, I just wanted to-” Tyler dived at him, tackling them both to the ground, which was exactly what Patton had hoped for. Tyler was on top of Patton. “Wait- Tyle-” Tyler leaned back to swing, and Patton grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward while swinging his head up at the same time, connecting the hard surface of his forehead to the much more fragile cartilage of Tyler’s nose. There was a loud crunch, and Patton pushed the now howling Senior off of him, sliding back, pressing his back to the lockers, fake crying and breathing shallowly. A teacher gently laid a hand on his shoulder, helping him to his feet. 

“Hey sweetheart, it’s okay. Let’s go to the office, okay?” The teacher said quietly, rubbing his back. Patton thought she might be an English teacher, but he had never been in her class. 

“Y-yes ma’am.” Patton stuttered. “Am I in trouble?” His lower lip quivered as he let the fake tears roll down his cheeks. Having Roman as a father definitely had its advantages. The two walked towards the office, but instead of going in, The teacher just stuck her head in and told them she was going to take Patton next door to the nurse's office. The disciplinary officer nodded at her and turned his glare onto the two older boys who were being dragged in by one of the basketball coaches.

“No, no sweetheart. Come on. Do you want us to call someone?” The teacher sat him down in the nurse’s office, where the nurse immediately started fretting over him, wiping away the blood and asking what happened. 

“C-could you call my brother? Just so he can sit with me?” He asked, feigning a timid look. The teacher nodded, leaving the room. The nurse was applying butterfly strips to the cut on his forehead.

“You aren’t usually the brother I see in here.” The nurse commented softly. “Virgil is the one who always somehow needs ice.”

“I try to keep my head down,” Patton said softly. “I don’t like conflict.” Nurse Carter snorted

“Sure you don’t kiddo.” The nurse winked at him. “Logan would have a heart attack if he thought one of his kids was a pacifist,” Patton smirked at that.

“I-I just want everyone to get along!” He said dramatically, dropping his face back into that of a wounded puppy. It was at that moment that the disciplinary officer came in, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Patton, right?” Patton nodded. “Tyler and Zack are saying you started this fight. Is that true? Before you answer, know that we can review the security footage if your stories don’t match. We’re going to know the truth either way.” Patton feigned surprise.

“No, of course not! Tyler bumped into me when I was going to homeroom and he dropped his phone, I just went to find him so I could return it. Oh! Here, can you give this to him? I didn’t- uh- get the chance.” Patton patted his jacket pockets, pulling out the phone. The disciplinary officer sighed and took the phone. 

“Okay. What homeroom are you? We’ll have to verify that.” Patton told him, and the officer left the room. 

“Should you be concerned?” The nurse asked conversationally, handing him some Tylenol for the bruises forming on the side of his face from the two successful punches. 

“Nope,” Patton said with a smirk. Virgil picked that moment to come skidding into the room, eyes wide and concerned. 

“Are you okay? They said you were bleeding and crying!” Virgil looked up at the nurse. “Hi, Heather.” Nurse Carter waved. “What happened? I thought you were just taking him his cell phone?” He said this loudly, which probably meant the officer was outside the door. Patton was grateful that his brother was on the same page as him. It made lying much easier. 

“I-I was! But they were mean.” He let the last part sound timid at the end, almost a child's voice, but still loud enough that any eavesdroppers would hear. Nurse Carter was fake gagging, pretending to straighten papers. There was a knock on the door, and the officer came in, looking bored. 

“Okay, Mr. Sanders. We confirmed your story with the videos from your homeroom and from the athletic wing. Both of the boys will be suspended for the rest of the week and will have in-school suspension for the week after that. I think it would be best if you go home for the rest of the day. Patton’s lower lip quivered, and his eyes welled up with tears. 

“Am I suspended too?” He kept that timid tone he had used a lot today.

“No, No! Of course not! We wouldn’t suspend you for being bullied!” The officer looked panicked. “But you’re hurt, and I’m sure you’re overwhelmed, and the administration wants to make sure you’re okay. You and your brother are excused for the day, and you will be excused tomorrow as well. These will not count against your attendance, and We’ll make sure your instructors know, okay? Virgil, you will be expected to be in attendance tomorrow, but you will be completely excused from missing the rest of today. We already called your father, who said you drove yourselves today, so you don’t need to be signed out.”

***

When the brothers got home, Roman and Logan were there, comforting their youngest son and fretting over his injuries. Patton just let them, saying he was okay, just overwhelmed, it really was alright. Virgil was standing in the background pretending to slam his head into the wall. When Logan and Roman hugged Patton, for the first time unable to see his face since he came home, he winked at his older brother. He guessed it wasn’t so bad to be seen as the soft, innocent one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out a SimplySanders on Tumblr! I'm going to start posting Character sheets for everyone there soon.
> 
> Leave your feedback, I crave human interaction.


End file.
